El Fin De Lo Que Nunca Fue
by kateloverByB
Summary: Esto es lo que ¡NUNCA! espero ver...


**.**

**.**

**.**

El color lavanda le sentaba bien, era lindo.

Brennan levanto la mirada, encarando su reflejo en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo.

Hay estaba ella, hermosa a la vista de cualquiera que llegara a posar sus ojos en ella.

Pero triste para cualquiera que la conociera, como aquella mujer con el mismo vestido que entraba por la puerta.

Ángela, desde el umbral de la puerta la observo con ojos inquisitivos, sin ser capaz de acercarse a ella.

-¿Estas lista cariño?

Le pregunto, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Mirándola a trabes del espejo le sonrió. Pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció en un segundo, una sonrisa de falsa felicidad se borro de sus labios. Ángela le dio una mirada triste cuando la vio agachar su cabeza y respirar hondamente en un intento de no dejar salir las lagrimas que dolorosamente se retenían en su interior, siendo la más dolorosa de las presas. A paso lento, Ángela se acerco, posando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Sigo sin entender por que te haces esto cariño- le dijo la artista, viendo como Brennan se llevaba ambas manos a la cara, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar- venga Bren…. Vete, hazlo, yo te cubro….. No tienes por que soportar esto.

Tras un suspiro, Brennan levanto la mirada, enfrentando los ojos de su amiga en el espejo.

-No puedo Ange…..- le dijo casi en un susurro, y contra toda la voluntad de su fría razón, las lagrimas de un corazón roto rodaron por sus mejillas- este es el cierre que necesito para seguir Ángela….el cierre que necesito para decirle adiós.

Su amiga le dio una media sonrisa triste a trabes del espejo, para luego darse la vuelta y sentarse en el sofá a un lado del espejo. Incluso desde un metro de distancia de la doctora, se podía ver como su alma pedía a gritos salir corriendo.

-Te pidió una oportunidad Bren….- le recordó su amiga, invitándola a sentarse a su lado, cosa que, cabizbaja, Brennan acepto-… puedo saber por que lo rechazaste?

Sin ser capaz de mirar a su amiga, Brennan poso tristemente su mirada en algún punto vació en frente de ella, detrás de su amiga.

-En ese momento parecía lo mejor Ange…. Yo…. Yo tuve miedo, incluso más del que tengo ahora….- Sin quitar sus ojos de aquel punto, Brennan recordó la noche después de la sesión con Sweets, aquella que había vuelto a poner a flor de piel cosas que ambos creían muertas y enterradas- …por mas ilógico que esto suene Ange…. Ese "no" que le di esa noche me carcome el alma desde entonces….- con un rápido movimiento, Brennan seco una lagrima que amenazaba por dejar su ojo derecho tras a ver sido contenida nuevamente- ….nunca pensé que dos años después me dolería tanto Ange… no pasa día en el que no sienta que algo se me rompe por dentro cuando me levanto y no esta hay, cuando lo veo con… con Hannah, compartiendo esas pequeñas cosas que hasta ahora me doy cuenta que le dan sentido a la vida ¿sabes?... es horrible darte cuenta que por tu cobardía, por nada mas absurdo que eso, por ser cobarde….. Pierdas lo que te hace mas feliz en este mundo….- y esta vez, fue una lagrima la que salio de los ojos de Ángela, quien tomo la débil mano de su amiga, aquella que por primera vez la vio directamente a los ojos sin tener de intermediario la vacía copia del reflojo de un espejo-… dime Ange…. Dime algo que me quite este dolor que siento en el alma… lo que sea…..

Y como muchas noches, la presa de rompió.

-Shhh…. Todo esta bien linda…. Todo esta bien…..

Le decía su amiga, mientras Brennan lloraba en su hombro lágrima que no sabia que le quedaban de la noche anterior, mientras Ángela cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento de que sus lagrimas no dañaran el meticuloso maquillaje que sin duda tendría que restaurarle a Brennan después.

-N…. no Ange, Na…. Nada esta bien…- le decía Brennan entre sollozos, volviendo a enfrentar a Ángela con la mirada. Para la artista, ver aquellos ojos azules llenos de nada que no fuera dolor le hicieron tremer el corazón- dime Ange…. Dime que hago para salir a ese altar y sonreírle a Booth como si no me estuviera muriendo por dentro mientras…. mientras se casa con ella…. Dime como Ange…. dime… dime como sonrio mientras el hombre que amo se casa con otra- le pidió entre dientes.

Ángela ladeo su cabeza, posando su mano en el rostro desesperado de su amiga.

-Lo vas a hacer con esa misma cara con que soportaste acompañar a Booth a comprar el anillo….- Brennan cerro los ojos con fuerza al recordar aquel día en la joyería con un sonriente Booth, mientras este no dejaba de preguntarle que anillo se vería mejor en un dedo que no seria el suyo-… con esa misma cara con la que aceptaste la noche del compromiso, con esa misma cara con la que le dijiste que si a ser su madrina por mas que no fuera la tradición….- con un suspiro y ambas manos en el rostro de su amiga, Ángela hizo que volviera a poner sus dolidos ojos azueles en los suyos- hiciste todo eso sin impedir que este día llegara cariño…. ¿y por que?... puedes recordarme por que te tragaste todo eso?

Con un suspiro que le llego hasta el alma, aquella que estaba hecha tirones le respondió:

-Para que…. Para que sea feliz- dijo con la voz llorosa, aquella que le rompió el alma a su mejor amiga, quien le dio una media sonrisa mientras no dejaba de limpiar las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-Te pregunto una vez mas Bren….. ¿estas segura de esto? ¿estas segura de dejarlo ir para siempre?

Con un hondo suspiro que le hizo doler aquel músculo del que una y otra vez tuvo que recoger los pedacitos, enfrento la mas dura de las preguntas de su amiga….

¿Seria capas de decirle a adiós a Booth… para siempre?

-Ya no lo tendré de esa forma Ange, pero al menos no será para siempre…. Booth seguirá hay, por mas que me duela… se que es lo mejor, no es justo con él y Hannah que yo les arruine su día después de haberme quedado callada…. Tu misma lo dijiste….yo deje que esto llegara hasta este día…. y… y si el precio que tengo que pagar para darme cuenta que ya lo perdí para siempre, que nunca lo tendré de esa forma que me acobarde de conocer…..- Brennan seco las ultimas lagrimas que se resbalaron por sus mejillas al ver el reloj que estaba encima del umbral de la puerta, a media hora del adiós mas doloroso de su vida-… si el precio que tengo que pagar para darme cuenta que lo perdí… y poder seguir a delante de alguna forma es que se me rompa lo ultimo que me quede en pie por dentro en ese altar… lo voy a hacer Ángela… ya… ya no hay marcha atrás Ange….ya lo perdí….

Ángela cerró sus ojos para retener sus lágrimas, y cuando los abrió, encaro la mira triste de su amiga tras una mascara de leve felicidad. Ángela le sonrió con tristeza, estrechando su delicada mano, aquella que sabía tendría que sostener con fuerza a partir de ese momento.

-Voy a estar a tu lado amiga…- le dijo, mientras se ponían de pie. Brennan le sonrió con una sonrisa que le desgarro el corazón a su amiga.

-Hoy me muero Ángela…. Te juro que hoy me muero….

.

**.**

**.**

_Estaba hermoso. _

_Siempre supe que se vería irrefutablemente maravilloso en aquel traje que me modelo con una sonrisa…. "¡Mira Bones! ¡este es el que quiero cuando le diga que si al cura!…." Me dijo ese día tras probarse y medirse una y mil veces trajes a los cuales le dije que si a todos, con tal de no tener que pensar que seria uno de esos los que, en este preciso momento se pondría. _

_Ángela esta a mi lado, dándome fuerzas de vez en cuando para no caerme al piso en este preciso momento. Después de todo estoy aquí por él… por que él me lo pidió, por que él quería que su mejor amiga estuviera el día de su boda. _

_Y por primera vez en aquel día me mira. _

_Nunca pensé que sonreír podría doler. _

_Es ilógico, lo sé…. Pero es lo único que puedes sentir cuando sabes que ya todo esta perdido, que el hombre que amas esta feliz frente a ti….. pero saber que tu no eres la razón de su felicidad es sin duda la razón de ese dolor al hacer un gesto tan humano como curvar tus labios en una dolorosa sonrisa. _

_Tal vez esta sea la ultima mirada que me en el ultimo segundo que este socialmente disponible… ¡dios! ¿Cómo le puedo meter Antropología a esto? Veo en su mirada algo que no logro comprender, y con ello no puedo evitar tener la entupida esperanza de que sea arrepentimiento; da una ultima mirada a la puerta de la iglesia, para luego, para mi desgracia, acercarse a mi…._

_-¿Y bien? ¿no me dirá mi madrina que me veo sexy?_

_¿Es esto a caso una broma del dios de Booth? _

_Le doy una mirada desesperada a Ángela a mi lado, que para mi desgracia esta calmando al pequeño Jack en brazos de Hodgins a cuatro bancas del altar. _

_-Claro que lo estas Booth….- no puedo creer como me sale esto de mi boca- Hannah es muy afortunada….- si… de eso no hay duda. _

_Y como si de un juego macabro que solo busca enterrarme un puñal más en el corazón, como si fuera una hormiga que un pequeño niño esta torturando con una lupa, Booth me abraza. _

_-Gracias por estar aquí Bones…. Este día no podía ser mejor…. _

_Cierro mis ojos con fuerza. _

_No puedo llorar, no ahora que estoy en sus brazos tal vez por ultima vez. _

_Adiós Booth. _

_Se que Hannah si te hará feliz mi amor… se que a partir de hoy, tal vez me muera en algún recóndito lugar de la tierra…. Por que no pienso quedarme cerca tuyo después de esto…. Volveré, por que el humano es masoquista ¿sabes? sanare o al menos lo intentare en alguna excavación…. _

…_.Se feliz Booth, tu mas que nadie te mereces a una mujer como Hannah… por que tu no eres "uno de esos chicos", por que tu sabes darle color a la vida de todos los que te rodeamos….gracias por Jaspes y el pitufin, los veo cada noche al acostarme… tal vez ellos sean lo ultimo que me quede de ti, junto con el recuerdo de las luces de un pequeño árbol de navidad bajo la nieve….._

…_adios mi amor, se feliz…. Que si tu lo eres, al menos yo lo intentare….._

_-Se feliz Booth…..- no se de donde saco fuerzas para decirle esto… se que los que están detrás de él pueden ver como hago el esfuerzo sobre humano de no llorar… pero no me importa, nada me puede importar mas que saber que a cada segundo, estoy a un paso de perderlo para siempre…._

_-Lo seré….gracias Bones…._

_No… no me alejes de tus brazos…. Dame un minuto mas, solo eso…. Por favor…._

_-Bones… tengo que casarme….- me dice entre risas. _

_Si… tienes que hacerlo. _

…_.Nunca pensé que salir de sus brazos me dolería tanto… vamos Brennan...no te puedes derrumbar ahora…_

_-Vaya…. No lloraste en mi funeral pero si en mi boda?- me dice jocoso. _

_¿Se me han salido las lágrimas?_

_Le doy una mirada a Ángela que me sonríe para darme fuerzas. _

_-Bueno… ¿esta no es una boda de mentiras no? Por eso lo hago…. Por que estoy feliz…. Por ti Booth, por ti y por Hannah…._

…_Que no daría por regresar el tiempo atrás, por que esto, en efecto, no fuera más que una broma de ese niño de la lupa…. _

…_.pero no puedo, yo lo orille a esto, yo fui la que termino tirándolo a los brazos de Hannah…._

…_Pero al ver su sonrisa, junto con esos labios de los que solo conservare su sabor en mis sueños, me dicen que me quieren…. ¡DIOS!... esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé…._

…_pero hay esta Ángela, me estrecha la mano y se que me esta sonriendo…._

…_sabiendo que será lo ultimo que le diré, viendo como la mujer se acomoda en piano para darle la entrada a la mujer que se lo llevara para siempre…._

…_.con todo el dolor de mi alma Booth, con todo esto que me esta matando por dentro te digo adiós mi amor… se feliz….. _

_-Yo también te quiero Booth…._

…_¿me habrá oído? _

_No lo creo…._

…_aquella mujer del piano ahogo mis palabras…._

…_y él, al escuchar la música se giro rápidamente, sabiendo que ella haría su entrada…..la mano de Ángela estrecha la mía con fuerza, anclándome a la tierra para que vuelva a poner mi mascara de falsa felicidad…. _

…_y esta vez soy yo quien estrecha la mano de Ángela al ver el rostro de Booth iluminarse cuando Hannah aparéese por la gran puerta…._

…_esta feliz… mi Booth esta feliz…. Y saber que no es por mi, que no es conmigo quien pasara los próximos treinta, cuarenta y todos los años que sean posibles me esta dejando de una sola pieza…._

_-Vamos… ánimo cariño…- susurra Ángela a mi lado. _

_¿Animo?... no, a partir de este día no habrá una sola noche que pueda dormir tranquila….._

…_Hannah empieza a acercarse, con su vestido hondeando a su alrededor y su padre del brazo….. _

…_.y con ello me queda mas claro que todo se acabo…._

…_.hazlo feliz Hannah… es lo único que te pido…. _

…_.Booth…. Lamento haberme dado cuenta que te amo cuando ya era demasiado tarde…_

…_.lamento hoy, parada frente al día que es sin duda el mas feliz de tu vida, pero que para mi es el cierre de aquella historia que nunca deje empezar… que te vayas con ella…. _

…_se que te hará feliz, de eso no me cabe la menor duda…. _

…_.pero después de todo soy humana, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ese "que hubiera pasado" que nunca pasara…._

…_te amo y creo que nunca lo dejare de hacer…._

…_.se feliz mi Booth….hazlo feliz Hannah…. Sean felices…. _

_-Adiós Booth…._

_Susurro entre mis labios…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno…. ¿Qué tal? **_

_**Lo se… la verdad es que escribí esto así en un momento que mi hermano, cruelmente me dice "No seas menza no van a quedar juntos…" ¡DIOS!**_

_**Eso me mato… y la idea de que pudiera pasar me torturo, así que tuve que escribirlo como una muestra de lo que no quiero que pase…**_

_**De verdad que si no los dejan juntos… yo no se ustedes, pero a mi me da algo, la madre que si….**_

_**¡Un beso, y que esto no pase!**_


End file.
